the Candace Virus
by Exotos135
Summary: one boring morning in Danville,Candace recives unfortunate news from Miss Hirano,that she posseses an mysterious disease,can Phineas and friends cure Candace from this disease in time?rated T to be safe.


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Fletcher's house,Backyard "10:00 AM"

(Phineas and Ferb were in their backyard doing,oddly enough,nothing)

Phineas:(pant)the first day of another summer and we have nothing to do.

(Ferb was about to talk,but Phineas stopped him)

PhineaS:no Ferb,we're to young to do that.

(Ferb remained silent and bored,some moments later,Isabella arrived and,just as bored as the boys,said her catchphrase)

Isabella:hi Phineas.

Phineas:hi Isabella.

Isabella:what cha doin?

Phineas:sitting here...doing nothing...possibly all day.

Isabella:(sits alongside Phineas)this day is way too boring you know Phineas?

PhineaS:yes,yes we know.

(at that moment,Baljeet,having an horse lowerhalf instead of human lower-half,arrived)

Baljeet:hey guys!look im a centaur!

Phineas&Isabella:seen it.

(Buford,who was acting as the horse lower-half,took his head out of the costume)

Buford:come on guys,can you act surprised for once?

Phineas:sorry Buford,but we are just so bored today.

Baljeet:you havent thought of anything to do yet?

Phineas:we are trying,but we doesnt have anything to inspire us.

Buford:man,hey how about-

Isabella:no Buford we wont dress like centaurs.

Buford:aaw.

Fletcher's House,Candace Room "10:10 AM"

(meanwhile,Candace had just woke up)

Candace:(yawn)...man,that was some dream.

(Candace got off her bed and changed to her signature clothes)

Candace:hmm,thats weird,Phineas and Ferb are usually working around this hour or later.

(Candace went to the door,but before she could leave,her cellphone ranged)

Candace:hmm?who could it be?(walks to the cellphone)Stacy is usually asleep at this hour.

(Candace answered the phone)

Candace:hello?

?:moshi-moshi Candace,its Megumi.

Candace:Miss Hirano?

Megumi:yes,you see,remember last week when you came to my house to receive a test?

Candace:yeah,you said i would be fine if i took those pills you sended me.

Megumi:and how do you feel?

Candace:a bit better,but my head hurts still.

Megumi:well,i have to tell you something Candace.

Fletcher's House,Backyard "10:15 AM"

(in the Fletcher's Backyard,Ginger arrived in a worried state)

Isabella:hi,Ginger what cha-

Ginger:no time to be bored now!look!

(Ginger handed the boys the picture of a note)

Phineas:its a note.

Giger:yeah,but turned it over,its a letter.

(Phineas turned it over,wich had the picture of a B)

Phineas:its a b.

Ginger:yeah!

Isabella:Ginger,dont you have anything else to do?

Ginger:wait chief,i have Candace medical test results here!

(Ginger took out some papers)

Phineas:when did Candace got a medical test?

Ginger:last week.

Baljeet:and what does it says?

(Ginger turned to Baljeet,who still was in the centaur costume)

Ginger:why are you a centaur?

Baljeet:magic.

Ginger:oh,and where's Buford,i believe he always follows you.

(Buford,who went inside the horse lower-half,responded)

Buford:here.

Ginger:(gasp)you eated Buford!bad centaur half!

(Ginger hitted the centaur-half,forcing Buford to get his head out of the costume)

Buford:ow,Ginger!its just a costume!

Ginger:oh,it was?

Isabella:Ginger,please ignore the horseface-

Buford:HEY!

Isabella:and tell us whats wrong with Candace.

Ginger:ok,you see,the results reveals that Candace has a mysterious disease with no know name,we call it Bustitis Maximus-

Buford:hehe,"Bustitis".

Ginger:as i was saying,the disease makes Candace,how do i put it nicely?..._forgetful_ about the aesops she learns,and if its not

taken care of,Candace will try to bust Phineas and Ferb FOREVER!

(in Candace Room,Candace was reciving the exact same information)

Candace:i have a mysterious disease know as(snicker)Bustitis Maximus that makes me forget all aesops i learn and if its never

stopped,i will try to bust Phineas and Ferb FOREVER?!

Megumi:possibly,this is the most mysterious disease i have ever seen,but you should take care of it as fast as you can.

Candace:where is it located?!

Megumi:in your brain,infecting the part where you learn aesops with little microscopics viruses that destroys your memories

of aesops.

Candace:ok,tell Stacy ill see her in my garage at 2 PM.

Megumi:sure?

(Candace closed her cellphone and went downstairs,while Phineas and the others were going upstairs)

Phineas:we have to tell Candace about the disease!

Candace:i have to tell them about the disease!

(Candace,Phineas and the others crashed and the two sides tried to explain)

Candace:i have to tell you something.

Phineas:we have to tell you something.

Candace:you first.

Baljeet:you first.

Candace:no,you first!

Ginger:no,you first!

Candace:stop repeating what i say!

Buford:stop repeating what we say!

Candace:ok,i'll explain first.

Isabella:ok,we'll explain first.

Candace:ok,ok,ok...lets shut up for a minute!...now tell me what you want to tell me.

Phineas:you have a mysterious disease with a silly name that eats your aesops learning.

Candace:Miss Hirano told me the exact same thing a while ago.

Phineas:yeah,im sorry Candace.

Candace:Phineas,use your head!you finally have something to do!

Phineas:we do?

Candace:(puts an are-you-serious?face)

Phineas:oh,yes,yes we have,Ferb i know what we're gonna do today!

(the team and Candace went to the Backyard to be informed about what to do)

Isabella:allright,each of you will do something to colaborate with this.

Phineas:good.

Isabella:Phineas,build a machine that can last a long time miniaturized.

Ferb,build a miniaturization ray.

Candace,go to that conveniantly placed chair so that we can examine your body to find the virus.

Buford,dont be so Buford.

Baljeet,go to where Candace will be and analize her body.

Ginger,tell your older sister and Jenny if she is there to come here.

i'll tell Jeremy to help us too,so lets go!

(everybody went to their positions)

Fletcher's Backyard "2:06 PM"

(some hours laters,Baljeet had founded the location of the virus)

Baljeet:its in her brain,infecting her id with microscopic copies of itself to eat her aesop memories.

Isabella:hmm,this might be tought.

Baljeet:you know,we could have just have asked Candace.

Isabella:well,it was just to be sure,Phineas is the machine ready?

Phineas:ready and loaded.

Isabella:Ferb,the miniaturize ray is ready?

Ferb:(thumbs up to Isabella)

Isabella:ok,we're almost ready.

(at that moment,Ginger arrived)

Ginger:Isa-san!

Isabella:yes,Ginger?

Ginger:the ones that will go inside are here!

Isabella:excellent!...so where are they?

Ginger:over there!

(Ginger pointed at Jeremy,Stacy and Jenny,who were arriving to the Backyard in slow motion)

Jenny(slow motion):we'll take forever to arrive to the Backyard.

Stacy(slow motion):speed up!

(the three teens speed up,arrived to where Isabella was and returned to normal speed)

Jeremy:allright,we're here.

Isabella:good,enter the machine and wait until you're miniaturized.

Jenny:allright.

(Stacy,Jenny and Jeremy entered the machine,wich was highly technological)

Jenny:wow!

Stacy:so many buttons.

PhineaS:allright guys,dont touch any buttons until you are miniaturized.

Jenny:oh!what does this red button do?

Baljeet:NOT THE RED BUTTON!

(Jenny pressed the red button,wich made the machine go backwards)

Jenny:hey i discovered the reverse button!

Stacy:no kidding.

(after a little repair,the machine with the teens inside was miniaturized and turned in the form of a pill)

Isabella:allright,lets give this to Candace.

(Isabella walked to Candace and gived her the pill)

Isabella:have your pill Candace,it will do you good.

Candace:another pill?doesnt miss Hirano knows that-

Isabella:it will cure your headache.

Candace:good thing i have a glass of water!

(Candace drinked the machine that was disguised as a pill,and when the machine arrived at the stomach,it returned to its true

form)

Jenny:Phineas!we're falling to the stomach,what do we do?!

Phineas:ummm,well the brain is connected to every organ of the human body so its difficult to know.

Stacy:fine ill activate the lightspeed function and get to the esophagus.

(Stacy activated the lightspeed function,wich was enough to get them in the esophagus)

Jeremy:Phineas,you do know how we can get to the brain isnt it?

PhineaS:of course!...not.

Stacy:Phineas!

PhineaS:im sorry,the only time we did this was to get Isabella's sash back.

Isabella:Phineas,didnt you installed a teletransportation system to the brain in the machine?

Phineas:...i think i did,but wich button was.

Jenny:ill try the button that says"instant brain teleport".

(Jenny pressed the button wich,obviously,teleported them to Candace brain)

Jeremy:that was easy.

Stacy:allright,lets search for that virus.

(the team searched around the brain to find the cause of bustitis maximus)

Jenny:say,how long has Candace had that disease?

Stacy:mom says since the start of summer.

Jenny:wich?

Stacy:the one with the rollercoaster.

Jeremy:does the virus has the appearence of Candace head?

Stacy:we dont know,why?

Jeremy:there's a giant Candace head over there.

(Jeremy pointed at a purple Candace head that was spitting mini versions of itself to the ID of Candace brain)

Stacy:is that the objective,Baljeet?

Baljeet:yep,its the cause of the disease.

Stacy:allright!...now what can we do to stop it?

Baljeet:ummmm.

Jenny:please dont tell us you have no idea how to destroy it.

Baljeet:allright,i wont tell you.

Jeremy:then whats the way to defeat it?

Baljeet:we dont know.

Stacy&Jenny:BALJEET!

Phineas:look guys-

Jenny&Stacy:we're girls.

Phineas:allright,look Stacy,Jenny and Jeremy,try anything you can to stop it from infecting Candace ID.

Baljeet:it will be even better if you destroy it.

Stacy:really?

Ginger:yep,according to the information we have,and its not much,the things it spits are part of it,so maybe if its destroyed

its mini parts of itself might be destroyed too.

Jenny:good,but how do we make it stop spitting itself apart?

Stacy:Jenny,its Candace,it shouldnt be too hard.

Candace:Stacy,i and the rest can hear what you're saying,im not that stupid.

Stacy:sorry,but what shall we do?

(some minutes later,the machine carefully aproached the Candace-virus-thing and took out a megaphone from above)

Stacy(trought the megaphone):hey,Virus-Candace thing!

(the virus-Candace thing stopped what it was doing and went to the machine)

Jenny(trought the megaphone):we would like to ask you if you could stop spreading the silly named disease...please?

(the virus-Candace thing,annoyed,gived a odzilla-like roar that was heard from the megaphone trought the real world)

Jeremy(trought the megaphone):...so that was a no?

Phineas:yes,yes it is.

Buford:definitaly a no.

Jenny:now what do we do?

Stacy:Phineas,is there any weapons in this machine?

Phineas:hmm,try the missile button.

(Stacy pressed the missile button wich exploded in contact with the virus...but the virus didnt even had a scratch)

Stacy:...any other idea Phineas?

Phineas:why dont you drive for your lifes?

Jenny:good idea.

(the teenagers navigated to trought the entire brain being chased by the giant virus,accidently crashing in a part of Candace brain))

Candace:(raises one leg)what the?!

Phineas:(silent)

Buford:i didnt knew Candace had strawberry panties.

Isabella:neither did i.

Candace:stop looking at my panties!

(in Candace brain,the machine got out of the part it crashed,causing Candace to kick both Isabella and Buford in the face)

Buford:ow!

Isabella:i should have seen that coming.

Candace:whats going inside there,guys?!

Stacy:we're being chased by a giant purple yourself,what do you think its going on?!

(the machine escaped the monsters,while also crashing a lot in Candace brain,causing her to have multiple spams)

Jenny:Phineas tell us you added a backup weapon!

Phineas:well,yeah but its dangerous!

Stacy:if it can obliterate that thing,then it must be worth it!

Phineas:you need to face the virus face-to-face to use it.

Stacy:and you tell us that just now?!

Phineas:im sorry,i forgot i installed it!

Jeremy:we're doomed isnt it?

(Jenny,remembering what she did earlier in the day,got an idea)

Jenny:go down a bit,i have an idea!

Stacy:will it work?

Jenny:i hope it does.

(the machine went down,losing the virus in sight)

Jenny:now the red button!

Bajeet:the red button?!

Jenny:yes,the red button!

(Jenny pressed the button and,just like earlier,the machine went backwards)

Jeremy:wich button is the one of the weapon you just said,Phineas?

Phineas:the blue one!

(Stacy pressed said button,wich launched a giant fireball to the Candace-virus,obliterating it into smitherens)

Baljeet:the virus sign is gone,it was succesfully destroyed!

Ginger:what about its...(struggles to not vomit)offsprings?

Baljeet:just as i tought,they were destroyed too.

PhineaS:does that mean?

Baljeet:yes,Candace has been cured from that disease!

(the team celebrated their victory until Jeremy reminded them of a little problem)

Jeremy:umm,guys we're still inside Candace.

Phineas:dont worry,just use the teleporting button to teleport to the nose.

Stacy:you must be crazy if you think we'll go there.

Jenny:to the nose and BEYOND!

(Jenny pressed the button and,just as Phineas said,teleported them to the nose)

Jeremy:ok we're at her nose,wow i never tought i would say that.

Stacy:now what do we need to do?

Phineas:just wait until we get Candace to sneeze,Isabella.

Isabella:i have the feather.

(Isabella walked to Candace,who was in a trashcan at the time,Isabella took Candace out of the trashcan and started to use

her feather on Candace nose)

Candace:Isabella,what ha...ah...ah...aaaah-CHOO!

(Candace sneezed out the machine,said machine turned back to its normal size and the trio inside got out)

Jeremy:phew.

Stacy:man,that was some travel.

Jenny:that was fun!i havent been involucrated on one of Phineas and Ferbs plans since...ever!

Candace:Stacy?is that you?

Jenny:no,its me Jenny.

Candace:how did it go?

Jeremy:it was succesfully destroyed Candace.

Candace:you mean?

Stacy:yes,you're free from that disease!you're cured!

(everybody celebrated their acomplishment...until Candace suddenly just stopped)

Stacy:huh?

Jenny:Candace?

(Jeremy touched Candace,who went cross-eyed before falling to the ground)

Jeremy:Candace!

Phineas:we have to get her back to her room!

(Phineas and the others worked together to get Candace back to her room)

Fletcher's House,Candace Room "3:00 PM"

(Candace woke up,with all of her friends surrounding her)

Candace:hi...what's wrong?

Phineas:Candace...

Candace:...Phineas?

Isabella:we're sorry.

Candace:...Isabella?

Buford:we tried,really.

Candace:...Buford.

Ginger:komenasai.

Candace:..Ginger.

Jenny:we did all we could.

Candace:Jenny...

Jeremy:even we couldnt do anything.

Candace:J-Jeremy?!

(Stacy hugged Candace,crying)

Stacy:(sob)...im sorry we(sob)couldnt do anything.

Candace:S-Stacy...what is going on?!why is everyone apologizing?!...you destoryed the virus!..im cured thanks to you!

Baljeet:not exactly,Candace...

Candace:what do you mean Baljeet?

(suddenly,Megumi entered the room)

Megumi:i can explain it to you,Candace.

Candace:M-Miss Hirano!

Megumi:further research revealed that the virus resurrects itself sometime after destruction,from where it continues

what it originally did,spread its offspring to eat your aesop memories...

Candace:b...but that means...!

Megumi:yes...the virus...is immortal.

Candace:(silent)

Baljeet:we're all sorry Candace,but your virus is simply impossible to permanently destroy.

Candace:...

Stacy:Candace?

Candace:...i need to go outside for a moment.

(Candace got off her bed and left her room)

Isabella:do you think she...can understand?

Phineas:we can only hope that-

(suddenly,Candace screams were heard in the Backyard,everybody went downstairs and when they saw Candace outside,they couldnt

believe what they saw)

Candace:no..no..no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NOOOOOOOO..why did i let this happen?!...why didnt i knew better?!...

(Candace screamed toward the skies,with tears in her eyes)

Candace:why was i so blind?!...how i didnt realized my mistake?!..why?!..why?!...WHYYYYYYYY?!

(Candace then kept on crying,not knowing everybody else was seeing her)

Stacy:Candace...

Jeremy:i havent seen her so sad since...i dont know when.

Jenny:she is completely broken now...

Megumi:the truth was too much for her to handle.

Isabella:we did all we could...

Phineas:...and we failed.

(some minutes later,everybody but Phineas,Ferb and Isabella left the house and returned to their homes)

Isabella:Phineas.

Phineas:we failed to cure Candace...

Isabella:Phineas i...

Phineas:and both me and Ferb are the only ones to blame...

Isabella:what do you mean?

Phineas:Miss Hirano told me that the virus was created by the immense amount of her busting obssesion...

Isabella:...

PhineaS:and she received all of that obssesion...thanks to us.

Isabella:Phineas,dont get so down,you did all you could do.

Phineas:but thanks to me and Ferb,Candace has an uncurable disease...

Isabella:...you doesnt share the guilt alone.

Phineas:what do you mean?

Isabella:everybody that colaborated would share guilt if they knew,everybody showed signs of guilt when they left.

Phineas:but...im the primary cause of the disease.

Isabella:tell her you're sorry for what has happen...let her know you're sorry.

Phineas:yeah,maybe...but if she still hates us?

Isabella:i doubt so.

Fletcher's House,Candace room "9:00 PM"

(Candace,having just realized she was doomed with an uncurable disease,was crying in her pillow)

Candace:(sob)(sob)...

(at that moment,Phineas and Ferb entered Candace room)

Phineas:C...Candace?

(Candace looked at Phineas,her eyes were covered in tears)

Candace:...Phi...neas?

Phineas:Candace...

(Phineas and Ferb walked to Candace,both deeply afraid of what could happen)

Phineas:Candace...i...im sorry.

Candace:...

Phineas:C-Candace?

(suddenly,Candace grabbed Phineas and Ferb and gived them a big hug)

Candace:im sorry!...my obsession got the best of me...i didnt wanted you to worry...(sob)

Phineas:Candace...

Candace:(sob)will you ever be able to forgive me?..(sob)

Phineas:...i...we forgive you Candace.

Candace:(sob)w-what?!

Phineas:we forgive you,Candace...you arent the one with the fault.

Candace:...

Phineas:me and Ferb should be the one asking you to forgive us.

Candace:...Phineas...

Phineas:would you...forgive us?

Candace:...yes...yes i forgive you.

Phineas:thanks...i guess we'll go back to our rooms.

(Phineas,Ferb and Candace separated,Phineas and Ferb went to the door,but before leaving...)

Ferb:goodnight.

Candace:you too...

(afterwards,Ferb and Phineas left Candace room,and Candace,now knowing she wasnt the only one to give the fault,rested peacefully)


End file.
